Secrets within magic (Rewrite)
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: On a job, Juvia finds out who she really is and with Natsu by her side, he's unconsciously bringing back her powerful magic that could either destroy her, or destroy the world. All she has to do is find a way to stop it with Natsu's help. Will this even be possible when they both have broken hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So why helLO my lovely readers, how are we feeling this fine day? I hope you're all good!

Well as you can see, I have rewritten this. You want to know why? Well first of all, I got a lovely review from someone who told me that I shouldn't and that I should carry on with the story because they want to read more, but I just can't! And this is why.

When I first wrote this story, it was indeed supposed to be a oneshot but it transformed into something more, a multi chapter story. Now, because this happened, it was clear that I was just on a stupid high and I was winging it, getting overly hyped at every nice and good review that I got and I was just so desperate with meeting everyone's demands for a new chapter each and every time that I forgot the whole point of writing this and I was losing my plot. That's when it hit me. Writer's block finally got to me on when I was trying to write out chapter 6 and let me tell you, that is the worst chapter I have ever written for any story EVER. It needs room for more improvement, but then again, so does the story.

So yes, I am indeed rewriting this because it has actually been 2 years, moving onto three years. I was 15 when I wrote this and by the end of the year I'll be turning 18. (WOOP WOOP, go me) It would be more than evident that my writing style has changed, so I am more than keen to just change the whole story. That's my reason for rewriting the whole story!

So please don't hate me if you wanted to read more, but at least it's a more up to date style of my writing! I'll also make things clearer in the story lol. Also, less swearing! Gosh, I've grown up and just because I'm not writing because I'm in school, I need to stop getting excited that I can write all these swear words without getting bitched at for it (lol) so yeah. Less swearing than before.

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters. I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Secrets within magic**

**Chapter 1 **

Natsu was lounging around with Happy when they heard the door open. They both perked up before jumping around in excitement.

"Luce, we're hungry, make us something!"

"Aye!"

Lucy just grinned at the both of them, not even getting angry that they had both broken into her home once again.

"I"ll see what I've got!"

They watched as she walked off in her dream state towards the kitchen and the dragon slayer and the exceed stared at each other. They were at least expecting a 'Lucy kick' to the face for what they've done.

"I know Lucy is weird and all, but this time, she was weirder!"

Natsu stroked his chin with his hand as though he was trying to act to wise to come up with different scenarios. "Hmm, she wore that look that you usually have whenever you see Carla."

Happy's jaw dropped and his face turned bright red despite his blue fur. "No fair, don't make fun of me! Well...WELL THAT'S THE SAME LOOK YOU HAVE WHEN YOU LOOK AT LUCY!"

Natsu's cheeks lit up in a light shade of pink as he tried to style it out by not actually looking at happy.

"Sh-shut up she might hear you!" Natsu lightly punched Happy's head before they grinned at each other. They went back to lazing about before Happy gasped in shock, grabbing Natsu's immediate attention.

"Doesn't that mean that Lucy is in _love _with someone?!"

Natsu went still for a bit. He may be a clueless guy, but even he could tell that there was a certain kind of happiness he felt whenever he was around Lucy. Ever since Lisanna died two years ago, it had only been him and Happy, making as much noise as they possibly could to fill the empty silence that might come ripping through. Now Lucy had shown up and felt truly alive, though he knew no one could ever replace Lisanna.

Natsu just sent Happy an obnoxious grin, as though he didn't even know what he was talking about before Lucy came skipping into the room.

"Well here you go! Buffet for two!"

Natsu forgot all his worries as both him and his little blue neko started to eat for Fiore. They stuffed their faces with all sorts of meats, and drank all sorts of drinks until they were stuffed. Usually, Lucy would have been yelling at them to stop eating like pigs and slow down because food was getting on her carpet, but she didn't even flinch this time. Instead, when Natsu looked up, she staring at her golden key lovingly. He slowly released a sigh as though he was relieved. She was probably proud of herself for becoming the strongest zodiac's summoner.

"Hey Luce, what's up!"

The said blond looked up at Natsu and gave him a soft smile. Natsu had to gulp down his food harshly when he saw Lucy giving him that soft smile. It made him melt so much. He looked away stubbornly from her angelic smile.

"Have you ever been in love? Maybe not, you just love a good fight, not a girl. Well at least not in a romantic way at least. Anyway, I think I'm actually falling for Loke! I know, I know, he's a celestial spirit and I'm human, but I'm pretty sure we can make it work. I don't know what it is, I just feel so drawn to him."

Lucy sighed contently, Natsu's heart plummeted within him and Happy was snoring away very happily (**A/N: **Yeah, haha, because we haven't all heard that one before) because he had eaten too much and had now passed out.

He tried not to feel anything. He tried to hard to act like it didn't hurt him, or that he didn't even care. But it hurt. It hurt that the girl he loved thought that he wasn't even capable to love someone. That hurt a lot.

"I think I'm going to head over to the guild. Happy won't be able to move, so you don't mind if I leave him here do you?" Lucy shook her head, humming a tune to herself as she took the remaining food back the kitchen. She was so out of it that she didn't even realise that Natsu hadn't finished any of his food.

"Okay, walk safe!"

Natsu nodded as he headed to her front door for what must be the first time since she moved in. "I hope you two are happy together and that he treats you right."

Lucy blinked at him in surprise as though she wasn't expecting for him to say that. Well she probably wasn't. Then she started grinning. "Thank you Natsu!"

He just nodded at her, losing every bit of fibre in his body to be happy for her. He just walked out into the rain, heading for the guild.

~x~

Juvia took a deep breath as she stepped away from the pillar that she was hiding behind. It was time. It was finally time! There was hardly anyone in the guild and Natsu wasn't here to start a fight with her precious Gray-sama. There was no better time than the present and she was finally going to ask him the question that he seemed to be dodging so cleverly.

She took a few steps towards him before the confidence and adrenaline started flowing right through her veins as she took more certain steps towards the object of her affection. A smile crawled up on her face as she realised how close she was, Just a little further!

She tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around. Her face went aflame as he stared at her with stern, dark eyes. It was almost as though he was staring right into her soul. Only if she could read his mind to see what he was thinking!

"Hmm? Juvia, is there something you wanted?"

For once, the annoyance that he held in voice whenever he spoke to her wasn't there. She was grateful for that otherwise all her courage would have just seeped right out of her.

"J-Juvia was just wondering if...maybe Gray-sama would like to go on a date? With Juvia?"

As soon as she asked that question, Gray flinched and looked away while scratching his head. Juvia leaned forward a little bit to stare at his face and all she saw was a look that she didn't want to see at all. _Guilt. _

"That's nice and all Juvia, but I'm sorry." Juvia's heart plummeted to the ground and she felt it shatter around her. His eyes must have been on Lucy, right?

"It's just that I've liked Erza for a really long time now and, well, she's finally given me the chance..." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence because he had seen Juvia raise her hand to stop him from talking.

Juvia gave him a strained smile. "Juvia gets it. Juvia can see that Gray-sama...um, Gray-_san _likes Erza-san a lot. But as friends, can Gray-san please do something for Juvia?"

He hesitated before shrugging and accepting her request with the nod of his head.

"Please treat Erza-san well."

Gray was taken aback by her request, but he got over it quickly with a smile. A smile that still made Juvia's heart beat so fast and blood rush to her face. It wasn't going to be easy to get over it and she knew it would take her a very long time. After all, this was the man who took away the rain and let her see the sun for the first time in her life. It was going to take a lot of effort to get over him fully.

"I will, Juvia."

She watched him as he made his way over to the Titania and when he sat down, he put his arms around her. They were the perfect couple, in her eyes. They'd known each other for so many years, they knew each other's habits. After all, Juvia was just a girl who had attacked their guild, kidnapped Lucy and suddenly joined them in a turn of events.

The tears started slipping slowly from her eyes as she tried to hold it all in. She heard the light and gentle start of the rain outside and she knew that it was just time to go home, and sleep off this sadness. Juvia as she turned around to make her way towards the door, Mira caught the teen by the shoulder, halting her in her tracks.

"Mira-san!"

Juvia quickly wiped her tears to make it look like she wasn't at all upset. Mira just watched her through concerned eyes before leading her to a table to sit down and talk. Juvia just sighed. She didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing, but to just go home and cry softly into her comfy pillow while holding her 'Gray-sama' doll.

"It'll be okay, I promise you that much. This will just make you stronger for any future relationships, but trust me, it gets better with time."

Juvia snorted. She didn't want this sort of pain in her life. She wanted life to be pain free, or maybe for her to be stronger emotionally. She hated her emotions running wild so easily and weakly.

"B-but it w-will be hard f-for Juvia," she choked out. "Gray-sama was the first person that ever made Juvia see the sun! Juvia had never felt so warm before! Juvia just can't forget that." She tried to dry her eyes, but the tears kept on falling, as well as the rain outside.

"I find it ironic. The guy who took away your rain is the same one to bring it back. Maybe Gray really wasn't the one for you. There's a perfect match out there for everyone, sometimes it may be the person you least expect."

Juvia let out a shuddery sob before looking down at her hands. Maybe Mira was right. Maybe it was all for the best. She threw her emotions around so easily that she really thought that Gray was the one. She sighed.

"Maybe Mira-san is right. Juvia will go now, it's getting late. Good night."

Mira watched her with sad eyes as she stood up to leave. Mira went back to whatever she was doing, which was trying to stop Cana from drinking tomorrow's supply and Juvia walked up to the guild door. She got within five meters of the door before it opened and there stood a drowned Natsu. She saw that his easy grin wasn't lingering on his face and his eyes weren't dancing like they usually were. In fact, he wasn't being his usual loudmouth self.

He walked past Juvia as though he didn't even realise that she was there, and Juvia couldn't help but notice that Natsu didn't feel as warm as usual. It was like his internal fire was wavering and if care was not taken, it would be easily extinguished. Juvia couldn't help but watch as he made his way over to the table that she had just stood up from. _Must be the table for depressed people_.

It was strange watching Natsu be in this mood. He always made his presence known to everyone and by now, he would have marched his way over to Erza and Gray's table, demanding that he got a late night fight right (**A/N: **Oh lol, they all rhymed. That was unintentional) out of them. Then of course, there would be insulting between the two boys which would result in Erza knocking their heads together for disturbing the peace.

No, it must be something big because Natsu wasn't doing his usual routine. It made Juvia curious as she forgot about her own sadness. The light and life of the guild was upset and no one knew he was here to comfort him, only her.

Juvia made her way up to him and noticed that now his head was in his arms on the table. Was he tired or something? Probably not, this was way more serious.

Although she didn't make herself known, Natsu could tell that she was standing next to him. He could smell the water leaking right off of her that it was going to make him sick because of their polar opposites when it came to magic. Surprisingly, there was another soothing scent there that made him feel like she smelt just right. But that was besides the point. He wanted to know what she was doing standing next to HIM.

"Juvia knows that Natsu-san knows that Juvia is standing here."

Her voice was muffled and that wasn't because he had laid his head between his arms. He raised up his head to see her eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying for quite a bit. Her nose looked a bit red and he could tell that her nose was blocked because of the tears. _That would explain to the rain then._

"Okay so you got me. Is there something wrong?" When he saw that she was nodding her head, he was taken aback a little bit. They rarely spoke and when they did, it was because she was telling him that her precious _Gray-sama_ was going to wipe the floor with him the next time they fought. Maybe she wanted him to ask Gray out for her or something.

"Yes there is something wrong, but not with Juvia. What's the matter Natsu-san?"

He sat there, his mind blank. What _was _wrong? The girl that he had come to like liked another guy? Because that would get him down. But why was Juvia here about it? She didn't talk to anyone but Gray and Gajeel! Suddenly she was sitting down in the seat across him, her eyes were sad.

"Juvia knows that we never speak, but still, we're nakama. Juvia just wants to make sure that Natsu-san is okay, because Natsu-san is never upset and it's actually scaring Juvia..."

Natsu gave her a smile as though to show her that he was actually right and that she didn't need to worry. "Nah, I'm okay, it's nothing really. It's just stupid."

Juvia gave him a sad look before looking away from him. Natsu gave her a soft look. "Hey, it's okay. You might not listen to me anyway, you might see Gray and go stalk him or something," he said flatly.

There was a painful _pang_ in her chest as she heard _his _name. "Well...Juvia is with Natsu-san now and Juvia isn't leaving till Natsu-san tells Juvia what's wrong. Nothing is stupid; just talk to Juvia to get it off Natsu-san's chest. Natsu-san might feel better after." He looked at her pleading face and he gave him with a heavy sigh.

"Lucy likes Loke and I like Lucy, nothing more and nothing less."

Juvia raised an eyebrow. He wa She didn't know how she was able to tell, but she knew that he was.s lying. She didn't know how she was able to tell, but she knew that he was. "There _is _something more, so tell Juvia."

He sighed again. He really wasn't being himself. Natsu never sighed. "She told me that I wasn't capable of loving someone, when I love _her." _Suddenly, he got angry and his fist was clenched as he thought of Loke being the source of Lucy's affection. Juvia suddenly tensed as she thought that he was going to punch her, but then he relaxed and so did she.

"Juvia knows how Natsu-san feels. Juvia asked Gray on a date, but he refused. Gray-sana is dating Erza-san, but Juvia is happy for the both of them." She tried to dredge up a smile, but it wasn't happening at all, she just couldn't.

Natsu was surprised when he heard the two of them were together and when he looked over Juvia's shoulder, he saw that they were both together. They were both sitting as one table, holding each other's hands. Natsu cringed at the sight of them and Juvia turned to look at what Natsu was looking at. The tears threatened to fall and she stood up abruptly.

"Juvia is going to leave now. Time for bed and all."

She turned around to leave, but Natsu was faster and he grabbed her hand. It shocked her and she looked back to see that he had finally dried himself off and his grin was slowly, but surely coming back to life on his lips. It made Juvia's heart feel warm, because she actually managed to make _Natsu _above all people feel better about something!

"Hey, I can walk you home, I'm going in the same direction as you anyway."

Juvia thought about it before shrugging. It wouldn't hurt to have some company anyway. "Juvia doesn't mind. Let's go."

He flashed a smile at her which resulted in her blushing as they headed towards the door. There was a little voice within her head, something sinister and something dark that sounded so sweet, yet so sickeningly sweet as though the niceness was just a facade.

"_Don't fall in love Juvia. Don't get yourself hurt."_

~x~

They walked down by the side of the river in a comfortable silence, sneaking glances at one another once in a while to make sure that the other one was still okay. At one point, snuck a glance at one another at the same time, and they blushed, turning their heads quickly as they had just caught each other out.

"So um, where's Happy-san then?"

Natsu frowned, wondering why she was talking about Happy, then he realised that she was trying to get rid of the awkward situation.

"Oh, he ate too much back at Luce's and ended up falling asleep."

Juvia nodded her head almost as though she were shy. At least natsu had gone with her trying to get rid of the awkward moment. Well that was until her mouth was suddenly on auto pilot and she then suddenly asked another awkward question that would forever make her want to drown herself.

"So what did Natsu-san see in Lucy-san?"

Her hand had immediately flown to her mouth making Natsu's head snap in her direction, the question throwing his thoughts even more askew. He had never expected for her to ask him that at all and when she did, it made his ponder.

"Natsu-san doesn't have to answer-"

"She...she reminded me of Lisanna." He noticed the confused look on her face when he mentioned his dead best friend.

"She was my best friend and younger sister to Mira and Elfman." Juvia was stunned as she didn't even realise the two of them had a younger sibling. She had never seen her around and now she was quite happy to meet her. Then her blood froze when she replayed Natsu's words in her head.

"What does Natsu-san mean by 'was'?"

"She's dead."

They kept on walking but in silence this time. Well, before Natsu started talking.

"Luce was just weird, but I liked it. She's kind. She's beautiful." He blushed when he said the last part. He had never really admitted it before, but it was true. He wasn't one to openly say something like that or even _think _about it much, but with Lucy, it happened.

"She was the first person that I was able to talk to so freely ever since Lisanna died and I brought her to the guild. She paid for my mine and Happy's meal which was surprising because a lot of people don't like to do that for some strange reason." Juvia sweatdropped and looked off to the side.

_It's because you eat everyone out of the town._

"Well do I need to go on?"

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia can tell that Natsu really fell in love with Lucy. Well, Lucy-san missed out because Natsu-san is the best friend anyone could have." She smiled up at him, trying to make him feel better. Natsu wasn't one for being sad, so when she saw that he was disheartened, it freaked her out. Natsu grinned, his spirit and fire finally coming back.

"Thanks Juvia, that means a lot I guess."

There was silence once more and this time, it wasn't awkward which Juvia was thankful for. "Juvia is sorry that she soaked you, Natsu-san. Juvia hates getting upset, yet here she is, always upset. Juvia always cries and she makes the sky cry along with her which makes everyone angry and they all hate Juvia, just like when Juvia was a child. Juvia wishes that she would never make it rain ever again. In fact, Juvia _hates _the rain."

She wrapped an arm around herself as the drizzling continued. Natsu looked up at the night sky. He was fire, he was supposed to hate every bit of water, but this rain was filled with magic. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before, but it seemed to give him...strength?

"To be really honest with you Juvia, I respect the rain. It's clean and refreshing and washes away everything from dirt, horror, and even pain. Whenever there's sunshine it makes a rainbow and that's really beautiful. In other words, I guess I love the rain."

Juvia looked up at the dragon slayer, her eyes bulging out of her head. No way had Natsu just said something that was deep, so meaningful and so _nice. _She couldn't help but blush when she heard him say that he loves the rain. The only person to say something along those lines was Gray.

"Thank you, Natsu-san. Juvia hasn't really met anyone who likes the rain that much. You're a true nakama." Juvia shook her head internally at Lucy. Yeah sure, she didn't love him and you can't force fake feelings to shine through, but honestly? She just lost her chance on the best guy she might have ever come across.

Natsu shrugged. "Eh, I just like to see my nakama is alright and they're happy. After all, it's not your fault. HEY! You might have been born with really high levels of magic or something that means you can control the rain! If that's true, we need to have a fight to see who's stronger!"

Juvia rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. "No way, Juvia doesn't feel like ending up in the infirmary thanks. Juvia will just stay on the sidelines and let Natsu wonder how strong Juvia is." She flashed him a mischievous smile which he returned with a playful glare.

Before long, they got to Fairy Hills and Juvia had never been more disappointed in her life. She had actually been enjoying her little walk with the fire mage and she didn't actually want to go inside now. Although she was still getting over Gray, it didn't mean that she couldn't have another friend right? After all, Gajeel was in love with Levy even though he was too blind or prideful to admit that he was and she was sure that half of the girls didn't want to be her friend anyway.

Juvia looked up at the building, noting that a lot of the female mages were obviously asleep. She turned back to Natsu and smiled at him. "Juvia thanks you for walking her back to the dorms. Get home safely!"

She hugged him before her eyes went wide when she felt something and she quickly headed to the door. He watched her go in and she waved to him before disappearing into the building and up to her flat. (**A/N: **Apartment. We call it a flat in London)

Natsu stood there in shock after she had hugged him. He felt this connection to Juvia. Something had sparked between them both and the rush was so exhilarating. Somehow it was almost as though her water and his fire magic had mingled within each other when they had made contact.

He was about to turn around when he noticed that Juvia had switched on the light to her flat. He hadn't really meant to look up, but he noticed Juvia walking towards it. She was a bit surprised to see him still standing there, but then she gave him a soft smile before waving. Natsu grinned and waved back before finally making his way home.

Juvia fell back on her bed staring at her ceiling for a little while before she turned on her side. She couldn't hear the voice yet, but one day she might be able to hear the voice. The false hope it would give her, pretending like it cared about her well being. Who knew what would happen in the near future if Juvia was to ever listen to this voice.

_Don't fall in love Juvia, you'll just get hurt again._

* * *

So how was that for ya? Yes I know, you've read it before, but maybe just to refresh your memory then? I dunno how you want to see it lol.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Oh and if you've already reviewed this chapter, I don't think you can actually review lol. SOWWWIE!

I also managed to write twice as much words as I did in the original first chapter. Not sure if I'm waffling on or if that's a good sign that I could have really written this better the whole time!

Lolita-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I now have the second chapter for the story up, but please you guys. Don't be expecting for me to be pumping out this story like an everyday thing okay? This is just a rewrite and not really the main priority, so I'll be releasing the chapters steadily, okay? Cool!

I'm also aware that some people have now started their summer holidays. Well guess what? I'm from the UK, ours doesn't start until late July and only lasts for about 6 weeks.! Yes, you heard me correctly. We only have a six week holiday unlike some other people. I guess what I'm trying to say is if you think I have time to be writing stories because it's now summer holidays, you're totally and completely wrong. I will not be dedicating every living moment of my summer writing until July 23rd or something. Yeah, it's that late.

So enjoy my stead (or extremely slow) updates for now guys! It's all I have to offer, sorry!

I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters!I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Secrets within magic**

**Chapter two**

Juvia was late arriving to the guild but she had a pretty good reason. It was time to get over the events that had happened the night before. It was time for a fresh start and that's what she had been doing all morning. She threw out any pictures that she had managed to take of Gray and she threw out any dolls she had of him. Actually, she had burned them but let's not talk about that.

She had also ridded herself of any love potions that she had bought for the near future. So maybe she hadn't learnt her lesson from the last time she purchased a love potion and bought one again, at least this time she knew that that wasn't at all the way to get someone to love her. It had to be real and it had to be there.

She had also tried to spend the morning buying herself a new wardrobe. She had tried to cut down on the colour blue, but she soon realised that not a lot of colours that weren't black, blue or white suited her hair colour at all, so those colours were still dominant in her wardrobe. She had kept her little Russian outfit for maybe a day when she was going on a job that required for her to venture to where it was cold, but she bought things like skirts, shorts and tank tops. Maybe not the way Erza, Lucy or Cana wore theirs, but she still bought them.

She arrived in the guild, feeling fresh and new. Mira noticed her and she waved her over and the water mage shyly made her way over to Mira. She wasn't sure how anyone would take her change, but she still felt like it was needed.

"Ohayo Mira-san, can Juvia have orange juice please?" The bartender smiled softly and nodded her head, going to make the request of a broken hearted water mage. She came back as quickly as she could so that she could interrogate the girl.

"There you are! I also see that you've made some changes to your wardrobe. Can't say I don't like it though, you look really good!" Juvia blushed as she looked down at her clothes. She wore a white vest top with a white leather jacket. She had on a blue shirt and added on white boots with blue roses running down the sides. She had also straightened her hair, making it look like silk sprouting from her head.

"Juvia thanks Mira-san."

"Also, if you need a friend to help you get through it, I'm always here, okay?"

Juvia nodded her head as she took a sip from her drink. After her conversation with Natsu yesterday, she thought that maybe she could get over it. Even if it took a while, it wouldn't matter because she knows that she will get over Gray some day, even if it wasn't going to be today.

"Juvia thinks she's going to be okay. Has Mira got any jobs that pay well but seem relatively easy to do?" The model thought about it before she remembered seeing an ad that she had been seeing for quite some time now. She nodded her head before going to pick it off of the board.

"Yes, I have this one here. It's been on the board for ages now and it's almost like no one has seen the ad yet. Seems good enough, something to do with water which is perfect for a mage like you." Mira smiled at her before she went to go and give a few drinks to other people who had ordered from before Juvia got there. The said mage sat there analysing the ad. She could do it easily on her own, but the fine print made her think again.

**Some people say that they've seen a dragon at night and it would be best if we have a water mage or a dragon slayer for this job.**

Well that was easy then! All she had to do was take a dragon slayer as her partner for this job then! Wendy was no offence not exactly partner material. Maybe if they were going in a bigger group or something, then she would have taken Wendy, but not now. Juvia looked up and tried to spy for her best friend that came with her to the guild but she couldn't find him.

That now only left one person and that person just so happened to be Natsu.

The door slammed open and Natsu was rushing towards where Juvia was sitting before bellowing out, "The usual please Mira!" Everyone groaned as they started talking about how quiet it was without him and he just flipped them off with a graceful middle finger, showing them that he didn't care. Mira just passed him his usual drink with chili powder in it and he grinned at her.

Natsu then noticed Juvia and she seemed to be looking at him with a grin on her face so he grinned back before looking down at what she was wearing. "Woah, another change Juvia?! You look cool though." The compliment made Juvia blush happily before she remembered what she wanted to ask.

"Hey Natsu-san, would you like to go on a job with Juvia?" She looked around to make sure that no one was looking at them before smiling softly. "On this ad, it says that they've spotted a dragon and Juvia wants Natsu to come with her! So will Natsu come?"

Natsu looked surprised. Although they had spoken last night and he had walked her home, he didn't really think that they would even be speaking again. Now she was asking to come with him on a job!

"You would really let me go on a job with you just to find out if this dragon is Igneel?"

Juvia's smile got bigger. "Of course Juvia would! Gajeel isn't here right now and Juvia still needs to get the job done so Wendy is out of the question, though she can come if she wants to. Natsu has been looking for Igneel for ages and Juvia is obviously going to let Natsu-san come!"

The next thing she knew was that Natsu was hugging the life out of her and although she could barely breathe, she found the gesture comforting. She knew that Natsu had been looking for Igneel ever since he left him and she was going to be a good nakama and let him come with her in case it was Igneel!

"That's so cool, thanks!" He finally released her and gulped down the rest of his lava like drink. "I'm just going to find Happy so that we can get going! HAPPY!" The said exceed flew straight to him with a grin on his face.

"AYE!"

Juvia gave Mira the flyer and she made sure that it was okay for them to do the job. As soon as they were given the okay, Natsu fist pumped the air, his fire ignited. Happy sat on his shoulder, fist pumping as well. Juvia held her hand over her mouth, laughing at how ridiculous they looked, as though they were trying to look like super heroes.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now, let's go!"

He grabbed Juvia's hand and Juvia had seen this many times, only Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand before rushing right out of the guild. Natsu was surprised that Juvia could keep up to his speed and she didn't even mind that he was rushing. Happy had taken the route of the sky and Juvia was laughing at the top of her lungs. Natsu couldn't help but look at Juvia's laughing face and he immediately felt what he had felt last night when she had hugged him. Another connection surge was rushing through them. He smiled at her laughing face before looking ahead again.

~x~

"I can eat anything, yet when I get on any transport, I'm reduced to shit! How pathetic could the get?" Juvia sat on the bench swinging her legs waiting for Natsu to be done before they started making their way to their destination.

"Is this some sort of dragon slayer thing? Because Gajeel-kun had the same problem and he always used to force Juvia to walk everywhere that he went because he was always so weak." Natsu couldn't reply as he was back in the bush, spewing out whatever food he had stored within him.

Happy sighed as he shook his head. "At least he didn't do what we did last time. He stayed on the train trying to get his breath back but then the train started moving and he was on it, making him even more ill."

"That sounds bad! I bet Natsu-san wasn't in the best of moods after that!"

"I don't know, we did meet Lucy that day so I guess a bad thing was just to counterbalance the good thing that was happen that day. He liiiikes Lucy." Juvia's smile dimmed a little bit, remembering what had happened with Lucy and Natsu the night before.

"Maybe not anymore Happy-san. Natsu told Juvia that Loke and Lucy are dating. Natsu-san might have to get over it the same way that Juvia has to get over Gray-san." Because Happy wasn't in the guild last night, he didn't know what had happened with Gray and Juvia.

"But don't you like Gray? What happened?!"

Juvia sighed, not really wanting to relieve what had happened, but she told the cat anyway. "Gray-san and Erza-san are dating, but Juvia didn't know that and asked Gray-san on a date, only to have Gray-san reject her and tell her why. Oh well, Juvia can manage."

Unconsciously, Juvia had reached out and pulled Happy into her lap and stroked his head, making the exceed puur in happiness. He liked this side of Juvia, she was soft and not crazy like she was in the presence of Gray. His eyes then widened as he realised something. "Why don't you and Natsu date then! It would be oomf!"

Juvia had her hand on Happy's mouth as she blushed. Her eyes flew to Natsu who had finally finished his little heaving session. She looked down at at Happy with mild worry. "Please Happy-san, don't embarrass Juvia by saying things like that, it's not funny!"

Happy thought otherwise as he was laughing behind Juvia's hand but he agreed to shutting his mouth...for now. Juvia removed her hand and Natsu made his way over to them, looking fresh as though he hadn't just spent the last few minutes throwing up and vomiting. Juvia shook her head in wonder, surprised at the way he did it.

"Well anyway, let's get going! Don't want to leave the town waiting!"

"Aye!"

Juvia just followed in silence, smiling at the way they both worked. Juvia could now see why Gajeel was always jealous when he didn't have an exceed. Natsu was a dragon slayer and Happy was his best friend, Wendy was a dragon slayer and Carla was _her _best friend, yet Gajeel was a dragon slayer with no exceed. It must piss him off each every time he saw them all.

They finally got a large lake where they could see the village on the other side. Natsu groaned and stomped his foot childishly. "We have to take a boat across the lake, don't we?"

"I could fly us both Natsu!" Happy would have done that, but when he finally realised how big the lake actually was, he sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head expectantly and he just shook his head. "Actually, forget it, my magic might run out pretty quickly."

Natsu growled at him angrily. "Then why did you say you could, getting my hopes up!"

"Guys! Have you both forgotten that you're both standing next to a water mage? Don't worry, Juvia's got this! Juvia can get us across the lake so easily." Their eyes both sparkled as they smiled at her. She then threw them a quick glare. "But maybe Juvia won't do it. After all, Natsu-san and Happy-san both underestimate Juvia's power and forgot all about her..."

"No, no we're sorry! We don't do it again!"

"Well I know I won't do it again, but who knows the next time when Natsu might forget your strength?"

Natsu was about to say another apology before he then turned to Happy. "What was that?" The exceed just laughed before jumping into Juvia's arms, obviously showing Natsu that he couldn't get him now because he was in Juvia's arms, a place of protection. Natsu growled at Juvia just smiled at him and he instantly forgot his anger.

"Let's just get going, okay Natsu-san? Juvia can make us all walk on water."

Natsu's face turned to surprise and then in awe as he stared at Juvia. Even Happy was excited. "You can make us walk on water?" Juvia looked down at Happy with a grin.

"Well of course Juvia can. She's not a water mage for no reason."

"Cool! That's almost as cool as me eating fire!" Juvia was pretty sure that there was a compliment somewhere in that so she blushed that she was getting one from Natsu. She just mumbled a simple thanks before Happy got out of her arms and ran with Natsu to the edge of the lake.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's walk on this thing already!"

Juvia rolled her eyes, following the both of them. "You're both such children, but okay then!" She made a path for them to walk on and they started walking. At first, Natsu and Happy were walking gingerly, but then they got so used to it that they were both running to the other side like they were little children who just got out of school. Juvia frowned a little bit as she looked down at the water. She tried to see what was down there, but nothing came up. The water, it felt familiar, like there was something calling her and that she should know what was down there.

"Why is Juvia feeling this way? Is it a clue from Juvia's childhood?" She must have had some repressed memories because nothing was coming to her mind and there was nothing in her head. She ignored the feeling before she touched ground at the other side, making the water pathway disappear. Natsu and Happy were looking at her excitedly.

"That was so cool! I didn't even have to take a boat across!" Juvia liked having her magic admired because it was something that was extremely rare. No one ever took notice of her magic.

"Juvia thanks Natsu-san."

~x~

"So you're both from Fairy Tail, are you?" The three of them had been walking into the village before they met a young man who had instantly thought that they were intruders. Then they explained themselves and he nodded as he took them to his father.

"Yeah we are, and we're here to help!"

"Aye sir!"

The man's eyes twitched when he heard Happy talk and Juvia couldn't help but laugh internally at how freaked out he was. Especially when Happy spoke like that, it was enough to make someone go insane if they hung around with him for too long.

"The show me your insignias if you're truly a mage from Fairy Tail!" Natsu showed him his shoulder, Happy raised up his scarf to reveal his insignia on his back which made Juvia coo at how cute it was. Then it was her turn. Her skirt swayed a little bit above her knees, so they couldn't see her mark. She felt the man's eyes burning a hole through her and she slowly raised up the side of her skirt.

His face and Natsu's face turned rosey pink before he mumbled that she could let go of her skirt. She breathed out happily, never wanting to do that again.

"Okay then, since you have all proved that you are, I'll take you to the chief. He is also my father." They nodded and Juvia was looking around the place. It seemed a little familiar to her and she didn't know why when she had never really been here before. She failed to notice the look in the older generation's eyes as she walked by them all with Natsu and Happy.

"My dad's in there, so just go in, okay?" They thanked him before making their way into the man's study. As soon as as they got in, they could tell instantly that the chief was not at all poor, but they ignored that for now.

"We're mages from Fairy Tail and we've come for the job you sent out." The man had his back to them as he was still going over some paper work of his. He then put down his glasses.

"Ah, it's nice to know that a guild finally replied to oit calling, thank you..."

He hsd finally turned around to address who he was talking to with some respect when he saw her. The one girl that he never thought he would have to see ever again.

"You! What are you doing back here?! We thought you left, better yet, _died._"

His eyes were trained on Juvia as they were all surprised by his outburst. He seemed to be in real distress. Natsu looked back at her. "You didn't ever terrorize this place back in Phantom lord did you?"

Juvia shook her head at him, fear settling in her eyes as well. What had she done to offend this man? The man wouldn't let up as he had now shuffled backwards.

Natsu then whispered in her ear. "Go and wait out in the hallway and I'll get the information for the job, okay? I'll have Happy here to fill in the gaps for anything I miss out."

Juvia sighed and walked out, but without giving the old man a sorry look. He calmed down a little bit, but knowing that Juvia was still on the other side of the door was still scaring him slightly.

"Okay, what's the deal, she has never met you before yet you're scared of her!"

"You don't understand! There was once a dragon here, and she used to live under our lake here. One day, she took in this little girl who made it rain constantly wherever she went. That girl was nothing but pure misery and she looked exactly like that girl out there! I may be old, but my memory hasn't failed me yet!"

Parts of his story was something that Natsu could relate to, like the fact that the little girls made it rain whenever she was around was just like Juvia before she joined the guild. Not like he was going to tell him that.

"Well olf man, do you hear any rain outside? If Juvia was that little girl, there would still be rain outside!"

He was not convinced at all. "Oh yeah? Well it has been over ten years and you think she's not going to have learnt to control it? She's a dragon slayer, they're strong! Of course she has learnt to control the rain now!"

Natsu had almost gone off track when the man complimented dragon slayers by saying how strong they were, but Happy brought him back.

"But Juvia isn't even a dragon slayer! We would have known if our own member is a dragon slayer, afterall, she's wouldn't be the first one we have."

The man was now starting to come to the light and listen to their argument. "Then why is she here then? Isn't she the dragon slayer between you?"

"That would be me. Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer." The man's jaw dropped. He was actually in the presence of _the _salamander of Fairy Tail!

"Oh, okay then, I guess that would make sense then. It must have taken you guys a while to get through the mountain route. It's a shame, the train station is so close to the lake that you could have gone on the train!"

Happy raised his paw. "Erm, actually we did go on the water."

The mayor looked up at them so fast that the two Fairy Tail mages wondered how he didn't snap his neck. _"WHAT?" _He screeched. "But no one has been on that water! The water is so troubled and once anyone goes near it or on it, they get flung right off! There's something wrong with that water and I'm sure that the dragon placed a spell over it."

"Well Juvia is a strong water mage so she could deal with it easily! Don't underestimate her. She may be a Fairy Tail mage, but she's strong." The man nodded with a defeated sigh.

"Okay, bring her back in." Natsu opened the door and motioned for Juvia to get back in and she gave the man a weary look, wondering if he was going to explode again. He seemed to be calm, especially when she was just standing there doing nothing. He relaxed before pulling out a book from the shelf.

"Okay, here is a book containing the map of the water and what's underneath. This book was dropped by the dragon probably. We can't read it, but apparently a dragon slayer can. It's filled with lost magic by the looks of it."

Natsu quickly opened it, eager to see if it would give him a clue to Igneel's departure. Happy tried to read it over his shoulder but found that what the mayor had said was true. "What does it say Natsu, I can't understand it!"

Juvia who was also looking over his shoulder was reading it too. Her eyes went wide before she looked away quickly. She could understand it! But why could she understand it if she wasn't even a dragon slayer? That didn't mean that she actually was, did it? She shook her head before she tried to get her mind straight agn.

"We'll be getting to the job now! Natsu-san, Happy-san, let's get going!" The three of them left the mayor and they nodded to his son who was standing outside of the of the door.

"Juvia, about you being a dragon slayer-"

"Juvia thinks it's true. Juvia doesn't know why, but this place seems too familiar to Juvia and she felt something within the water that felt so close to Juvia! That and Juvia could understand what was written in that book that the mayor said only dragon slayers could read."

Happy and Natsu looked at her in shock as their jaws were unhinged so dangerously. Natsu's mood then changed. It was clear that the dragon who had been spotted here wasn't Igneel, but was most probably Juvia's parent, if she actually was a dragon slayer. It would make sense because the mayor's description of the girl was a perfect match to Juvia's old personality before she joined the guild.

"I wonder what would make you forget that you're a dragon slayer Juvia. Maybe you were brainwashed or something and then thrown away to never remember..." Juvia gave Happy a sharp glare and he laughed weakly. She was still upset that she was ditched when she was a child, so Happy bringing that up wasn't making matters any better. She looked up at Natsu and saw the expression that was on his face and she grew worried. What was wrong with him?

"You can make us breathe underwater right?" Juvia nodded to Natsu and he gave her a smile, as though he was trying his best to show her that he was okay when he wasn't really okay.

She created a bubble around the three of them before they walked through into the water. The other two were 'oohin' and 'ahhing' as they were looking about. They had obviously been underwater and Happy had one thing to say. "Juvia, when we get back, I need your help to catch me some fish! This is the best fishing technique ever and those fishes would never be able to get away from me."

There was a flash in his eyes as Juvia just laughed at his love for fish. He seriously loved fish way too much. "Why doesn't Carla-san like fish as much as Happy-san does? You're both cats!" Happy sighed dreamily when he thought of the beautiful white Princess cat.

"I don't know, but one of these days, she'll cave."

Juvia just stroked his head, making him pur happily from attention that he was getting. While she was stroking his head, she couldn't help but look over at Natsu who had his back to the both of them and he was just staring out of the bubble and down to where they were heading. Juvia was about to call out to him before he faced her with a grin.

"I think I can see the cave!"

Juvia and Happy made their way over to where he was pointing. The set up under the water was extremely weird but clever. They may have gone under the water, but it was as though there was a little cliff under the water where they had to go up to.

They all got out of the bubble and when they tried to walk forward a little more into the mouth of the cave, they all fell down and that was when something appeared in front of them. "Oh shit, there are runes!"

The three of them stood up and a because he didn't have such a good past with runes because of Freed, he gathered a small amount of magic and punched the wall, not expecting for it to shatter. Juvia had stood there in surprise after she had seen the words that was written there. She hadn't expected to have been able to read the words.

"What are going to do now? Do we have to go back and get Freed or something?" As soon as those words left Happy's mouth, the wall of runes shattered making the three of them jump in surprise. Happy jumped into Juvia's arms and Juvia held tightly onto Natsu as they were screaming. Then slowly, they stopped screaming before looking at each other.

Natsu and Juvia had been hugging so close and they were staring at each other in the eyes before Happy coughed to get their attention. They sprung apart with Juvia blushing and Natsu was extremely happy. "Well lookie here! I just broke some runes, looks like I'm getting stronger! Freed better watch out because I know that I can beat him in a fight now! Let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu marched into the cave with Happy following closely behind him. Juvia stared at where the runes had just been.

**The one who is your weakness, yet your strength, your best friend and lover. The one who is helper to your lost magic; they shall be the one to break the rune, Juvia. **

Call her crazy or whatever you wanted to call her, but there weren't many Juvia's out there that were water mages and she could read a rune that was in plain japanese! That shouldn't have been possible at all! And what was this 'lover' nonsense all about? How could Natsu be a _lover _when she didn't even have any feelings for him in the first place? She understood that he was her weakness, after all, fire and water didn't mix at all, but it was stupid that he was her strength and lover. She chose to ignore it before running to catch up with Natsu and Happy.

_Yes Juvia, that's it. Don't fall in love._

She stopped and turned around to see who had spoken, but there was no one there. The voice was the same as the last two times, but before she had thought that she had imagined it. Why was it stronger here? She decided to ignore it for now.

~x~

The cave was absolutely enormous inside and it was expected. After all, how else was a dragon supposed to live in here? There was a rock pool that was practically glowing blue and a huge study along with bookshelves full of books. It reminded Natsu of his old home, only except from the rock pool, in Natsu's home, there was a never ending burning supply of fire that had been started by Igneel himself to symbolise the fact that it was Igneel's territory. In other words, it was to warn other dragons to keep away.

Seeing another dragon's home was extremely weird and it also made him feel so homesick. That dampened his spirits even more because while he had been looking for his father for so many years, Juvia finally found clues to her own parent when she didn't even _know _that she was a dragon slayer!

"Okay, so in this book, it talks about the book called 'lost' which should give us an indication as to what is going on here and also a clue about the other dragons disappearance. Juvia wonders how the villagers were able to get their hands on this."

Natsu shrugged. "Well, we can't let anyone get a hold of it. It contains some huge secrets apparently. Trust me, when a dragon has a secret, it's best not to know. Even Wendy and Gajeel know that."

Juvia felt sick. _"Is he trying to make Juvia feel bad, because it's working." _Was it truly her fault that her memories may or may not have been altered so that she didn't remember what she truly was? She could feel every bot of his emotions screaming at her and she didn't understand why they had such a close connection. She thought back to the runes before dismissing that thought. The runes were just stupid and she wasn't going to dwell on that.

"Natsu-san, Juvia is-"

"Oh, this looks like the oldest book here, it might be it!"

Juvia and Happy watched as Natsu picked up a book from the shelf. Happy looked up at Juvia. "How can he tell that that's the oldest book here when this place it literally like a guild full of books in itself." Juvia sweat dropped and shook her head.

"Juvia has no idea."

"Ooooh, this looks interesting!" Natsu set the book down on a reading stand that was the shape of a dragon's claw and when he opened the book, it shone in a bright yellow colour. Many spells started flying around and then dragon profiles came up. Natsu grinned. "Yes! Maybe this can tell me what happened to Igneel!"

His two teammates then came up behind him as he quickly tried to read up on Igneel. He skipped a whole bunch of it, claiming that he already knew most of it and Juvia couldn't help but smile at the picture's of Natsu and his dragon father. Although there was a clear difference in race, that didn't stop the two of them from having a normal father son relationship. Juvia couldn't help herself as she smiled, feeling happy for him. Her dragon parent left her so many years ago that she can't even remember them.

Natsu slammed the book shut in anger. "Well that was useless, that didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know! Why won't it just tell me?" The other two didn't know what to say, but Happy flew out of Juvia's arms and into Natsu's as he tried to console his best friend. To Juvia, it looked like Natsu was going to burst into tears and it made her heart melt.

She tried to reach out to him, but he aggressively pulled away from her, making her gasp. She could feel his emotions and she could feel some anger directed at her. Instantly, she knew what it was about and she didn't know how else she was going to apologize to him. She bit her lip when she noticed that Natsu was ignoring her and she turned her attention to a book. She frowned when she looked inside of it.

Inside of the book, she saw all the spells that she had grown up with. She stared at them in surprise as she read even further on into the book. They were all here, her water lock, the water dome, the water cane, her water jigsaw, everything! Even things that she hadn't been able to learn yet was all in the book! She could take this to learn more spells!

Then then she saw a book at the side. She put the book of spells in her pocket before picking up this book. She found what the three of them was looking for. It was the secret about the lake, about the dragons, why they left and why they trained dragons! Just as Juvia read one line, she was attacked through the book before it self destructed.

"Gah!" She was thrown to the floor as the light from the book had almost blinded her. She could hear Happy calling out to her from somewhere.

"Juvia! Are you okay?!" Natsu came running up behind the blue exceed and helped her stand up. He may have been distant towards her, but this was their job. He had to make sure that she was okay.

"Yes, Juvia okay, but the book we all needed just blew itself up! Everything was in there! The reason behind this secret lair, the reason why the dragons all left! Now it's gone! Juvia is sorry she wasn't more careful, but then the book attacked her!" She bit her lip again when Happy landed in her arms and snuggled into her. Juvia had never hugged the cat so hard before and Happy never would have thought he would see her getting properly upset.

"It's okay Juvia, I saw what happened out of the corner of my eye. Maybe the dragons don't want us to know what's going on or something. It must be a secret, as Natsu said, one that every dragon slayer should know."

"But Juvia isn't..." Happy looked up at her with eyes that showed her she can't lie to him, that all the answers are in front of them that say that she is! She sighed and stroked his head in order to calm herself down and to acknowledge that maybe Happy was right. Suddenly, they both jumped as they saw Natsu turn and punch the wall next to him. Juvia released Happy so that he could go up to him.

"Natsu? Are you okay?"

"We were so close to finding out all about the dragons and where they went! I was so close to finding out where Igneel went! But then they all vanished! Did you get to see at least one thing that was written there?"

He looked at Juvia with desperate eyes and she looked away, nodding her head. She didn't have the heart to lie to him and tell him that she didn't see anything. After all, what she had read wasn't at all pleasant and if she told him what she had seen, he would most likely kill her in an act of blind rage. He grabbed her by her shoulders. "What?! What did you see?!"

"Juvia saw that it said that the only reason we're dragon slayers is to kill all the dragons sometime in the future!" She had yelled it out so hard and fast that Natsu stopped shaking her and released her slowly. His face was contorted in pain and Juvia had never seen Natsu so broken down before.

He played the words over and over again in his head as though he was playing a broken record. He started chuckling slowly which made Happy stand closer to Juvia. "Natsu? Are you okay?" His laughs started getting louder and more maniacal as he looked like some villain. He suddenly stopped, scaring them even more.

"Don't make me laugh Juvia. You really expect me to believe that? You might not know your dragon, but I know Igneel. He was my _dad _and there's no way you can expect for me to kill my dad. Look, I don't know if you're jealous that you don't know who your parent is, but don't make up fucked up lies like that. Now let's hurry up and do this stupid job so that we can leave."

He turned his back on her and walked through to the other side of the cave so that he didn't have to deal with Juvia and the tears streamed down her face slowly. Happy looked up to see that she was still watching Natsu leaving her as she stood there, making sure that she didn't let out a sob to show how weak she was feeling.

"Juvia?"

She didn't respond to him. Happy couldn't believe that Nastu had just blown up like that, especially to a fellow guildmate. They were nakama!

"Oh Happy-san, Juvia didn't mean for it to be like that! Juvia only told Natsu-san what she saw in the book! Juvia didn't want to tell him, but she didn't want to lie and tell him that she saw nothing in the book!" She fell to her knees in front of the cat and Happy didn't know what to do. She wiped her tears. "Juvia is sorry for crying. Let's get this job finished, ne?"

She gave him a smile, but her tears were still present in her eyes. She pulled herself up. "Happy might want to go to Natsu now. Juvia will just go and search over here." He watched as she left him to go and find Natsu. At this point, he was so scared of Natsu. Did he really want to see him? Then Juvia was left crying elsewhere and he didn't want to leave her upset.

After thinking about it, Happy went to go and find Natsu, doing what Juvia had said.

Natsu was fuming as he was walking around. He knew it wasn't her fault, but he was so angry at the thought of having to find Igneel and _killing _him! He knew what the word 'slayer' meant, but he didn't want to believe it!

"Natsu?"

He turned around to see Happy looking at him as though he was about to eat him. He softened up when he realised that he had actually scared the hell out of Happy. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Happy. I must have been real angry back there right?"

Happy nodded his head and looked back, as though he had actually been expecting for Juvia to have followed him, but of course she didn't. "You made Juvia cry."

"Well she started it. She made me angry."

"Natsu! You can't be childish right now! You blew up that even I was scared of you and now Juvia has gone off crying! Look, she was telling the truth okay? She just didn't want to lie to you, but she didn't want to tell you either! She knew this would be your reaction."

Natsu finally calmed down and when he thought about it, he hadn't been at all nice to her. He had to apologize and he wanted to do it quickly. Just as he was about to step forward, he saw a book that was lit blue. The light was quite dim, but it seemed to be glowing anyway. He reached out for it.

"Woah, what's this?"

"It's glowing! And it's blue! Think it might have pictures of fish that could come alive." Natsu gave Happy a weird look before dismissing his exceed's dream. He turned the book over and instead, the word **diary **was written on the front of it.

"This is the water dragon's diary. This could give us some clues about Juvia's past! I guess this would do if I can't have fish."

"Would you stop thinking about fish just for at least five minutes?"

"Would you go and apologize to Juvia?"

Natsu glared at him and just opened up the diary instead. They read the first page together.

_X764_

_There is a little child here now staying with me. I found her outside in the rain. She has way too much magic growing inside and if it's not taken care of, she will die. I've always loved humans, so I think I will keep her. I may have said that I was never going to look after child, but I'm already growing fond of her. It seems weird because as soon as I picked her up, she stopped crying and the rain stopped too. This child needs lots of love and care. I can see already that she will be a water mage and now, I will turn her into a dragon slayer. I have chosen. She will be the one to kill me. Juvia Lockser shall be her name…_

Natsu and Happy blinked at it before they then stared at each other in shock. Natsu then looked back at the one sentence that had stuck out in his mind. _She will be the one to kill me. _But it can't be! They were their parents, who kills their mum or dad? For what, more power?

Happy kept silent as he watched Natsu struggle with himself. He knew that he would get stuck on the part about killing the dragons and he had just shouted at Juvia that she was lying and it wasn't possible. "Let's just move on..."

Happy skipped on a few pages and it snapped Natsu out of his confused state as they found a good page to read.

_X767_

_Juvia is three today. She has now started talking properly now with full words, but it seems like she wants to talk in third person which is odd, but it's cute. It's hard to think that such an innocent child like her will have to one day kill me. Every now and then she would get ill. It seems like the magic within her is too strong. I think that I will have to take her to Grandine to see if she can heal her for me. I hope she will do it. Her tiny body just can't keep up with adult like magic._

They knew that Juvia was strong, but for her to be this strong was ridiculous! Natsu was feeling worse with every word he read. He had just yelled at Juvia, a girl who was confused about a past she can't remember and she was also dealing with heartache. Natsu was angry with himself now. Juvia had done everything in her power to try and make him feel better about Lucy dating Loke.

"I feel like a dick."

"Well after what you did to Juvia, yeah you are one."

_X769_

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it at all. Igneel still has his little boy and even now, Grandine is looking for someone she could teach too. I've lost it all. Can you believe that even Metalicana, that selfish old dragon has even kept his son? She's crying, I can tell. I erased her memory and managed to dumb down her magical levels a little bit so that is she is like a normal mage and not a dragon slayer, but now that she is alone, she is crying. The sky cries along with her too and I don't like it one little bit. I have taken her to an orphanage, but it was hard as I had to make sure that no one saw me. I hope that one day she might remember who she is and even find this diary. There too many secrets that cannot be revealed. I am the keeper of the dragon library and many are after this place and they will even take Juvia. I have to seal off this place, but if Juvia comes back, she will be able to get in, somehow. She has to prepare for the day where the voice will overwhelm her and could very much kill her or, destroy the world. _

_I'm sorry my darling Juvia. I hope you will forgive me, if you remember me._

That was the last entry in the diary and Juvia was only five years old. At least when Igneel left Juvia, he was probably around the ages of 8-10 so he had spent more time with Igneel than Juvia did with her dragon. Her memory had been erased and her magic had been sealed off for the meantime.

"That was..." Happy didn't know what to say. He felt upset for Juvia and also bad that he wasn't able to stop Natsu from yelling at her.

"Natsu-san, Happy, we should get going now. Juvia found a way to stop the storm every time someone wants to come on the lake, but also another way to seal this place off so that no one can find this place."

She looked down before walking past them and towards the entrance of the cave. Happy quickly followed behind her because he wanted to see the fish while Natsu hung back for a bit. He had to find a way to make it up to Juvia if it was the last he was going to do.

As soon as they got back to the surface, the mayor was waiting there for them and he was happy to see them again. Juvia looked a little distracted as she was still doing something. She had her back to them all and Natsu noticed the way her eyes were shining brighter than before, almost as though she had just regained all the things she had just lost. Natsu stood watching her, taking her in as though he had never really _noticed _her before.

The lake started glowing the same colour as Juvia's eyes before it returned back to normal, as did her eyes. "Okay, Juvia has overwritten the rune meaning that everyone can go back on the lake without there being a storm. There is just a maximum limit as to how far down you can all go, but shouldn't affect you all."

Everyone started cheering in joy as Juvia smiled a little bit before she looked back at the water. Somehow and at a time in her life, that was her home. That was where she was raised to be a water mage. She did have a master one point in her life, even if she couldn't remember her.

The three of them took the jewels before setting off back across the lake and to the train station. Happy was so tired that he just retreated back into Juvia's arms as she held him close to her chest, as though him being here was saving her from being chewed out by Natsu all over again.

The got on the train and Juvia laid him on the seat across her and used a scarf as a blanket for him. Natsu started throwing up and feeling dizzy as soon as the train started moving and Juvia had half a mind to just leave him there after what he had done to her earlier on in the day. But they were nakama and she didn't have the heart to do that to him at all. Instead, she knocked him out and laid his head on her lap. She ran her hand through his hair and marvelled at how soft it was to touch. She leaned her head back, looking up at the train. She wanted to get angry with what he had done to her, but she couldn't. She felt this weird attraction, as though she had to keep him safe of something.

"Juvia really wishes that she could find Igneel with Natsu, she really does. Juvia is sorry that she couldn't be of anymore help."

Even though he was knocked out, Natsu could have sworn that he felt a teardrop land on his face.

* * *

As soon as they got to the guild, Juvia stroked Happy's head for the last time before she released him and went over to go and talk to Gajeel. For the first time since forever, it looked like he wasn't annoying Levy and her team because they had gone off on another job. Natsu had wanted to call her back to apologize, but the words just wouldn't come out and Happy gave him a disapproving look to show that he still wasn't happy.

He walked over to his team and Lucy beamed up at him. "Hey, how was the job with Juvia?"

"I hope you didn't break anything or cause her any trouble." Erza was giving him a warning glance to make sure that he hadn't been a bad partner on the mission. Lucy sighed in her head. In fact if anything, it was Natsu, Gray AND Erza that always made a mess on a job, so if it was just Natsu this time around, the damage wouldn't actually be that bad.

"Yeah right, I didn't break anything! I even forgot to break something this time!"

His team sweatdropped. "_He's even made it a tradition to break something on every job."_

Gray then stood up, a smirk on his mouth and Natsu raised an eyebrow at his movements. "Well we've got to get going, we're going on a double date and stuff. Maybe you can come with us when you get a girlfriend." Gray burst out laughing and was stopped shortly after Erza gave him the evils.

"Don't be rude! He'll get his chance."

Gray turned his head and mumbled an inaudible, "yeah when?" Only Natsu could hear it and he growled at him.

"When you are done with your date, ice block, I'll be waiting here for you so that I can melt that cold personality of yours."

Before Gray could retort, Natsu sauntered off to Mira.

He sat down with a heavy sigh and Mira straight away passed him his favourite drink with a worried face. "What's with the long face Natsu? Did the mission not go so well?" Natsu snorted as he took a sip of the drink.

"It could have gone better, if I didn't mess up. I might not have broken anything, but I did break something valuable that I don't think will ever be fixed again." Mira tilted her head to the side with a questioning look.

"What did you break that was so serious?"

Natsu turned his head so that he wasn't looking at Mira. He felt guilty about what he was about to say. "I badly hurt Juvia's feelings and now I don't think I can make it right." He slouched down with his head in his arms and he sighed. Mira patted his arm soothingly.

"Why don't I think of a plan so you can apologise?" Natsu raised his head with a little bit and stared at her in awe.

"You would do that for me?" Mira nodded. "Thanks Mira. I can always count on you! I need to go home though, I'm tired." Mira nodded as he left the guild, taking one last look at Juvia before he left. He still had the diary and he didn't know when he should give it to her. Maybe when she was alone.

As soon as he was gone, Juvia was able to speak to Gajeel who was eating nothing but iron in front of her. He grunted at her to tell her that she was able to talk him. "What's so important you didn't want Salamander to hear?"

Juvia looked at her hands. "Juvia is a dragon slayer."

She watched his face for any form of shock that would be present, but he just kept on eating all the knives and forks as though he had been expecting for her to say something like that. _"Did he maybe not hear Juvia?"_

Finally he finished off the knife that was in his mouth before giving her a big grin. "No you're not. What kind of joke is that? Look ameonna, I know you're strong and all, but come on. You're not in the same league as us dragon slayers."

Juvia was taken aback as she blinked at his ignorance. What kind of answer was that?! "What the hell is that supposed to mean? That Juvia isn't strong enough to be a dragon slayer?" She was whispering aggressively so that others around them wouldn't be able to hear her talking. Gajeel had to be careful with how replied here because somehow, Juvia was not in the mood to joke about so it might actually be true.

"You're not joking are you?"

"Of course not! On the job, Juvia found out that her memories have been altered and her magic suppressed! Juvia thinks that the more she learns about her old magic, the more it comes back to her. Like Juvia's sense of smell is now coming back even stronger. Juvia can smell the metal off of your breath.

"All Juvia knows is that the place where we went to do our jobs turns out to be Juvia's old home town. All the older villagers were scared of Juvia when she arrived because they remembered Juvia from when she was little because she was taken in by a dragon. "

"Eh, don't worry much about the people, they're always scared. I'm just glad there's another dragon slayer around here. Fire, lightening, iron, sky and now water. This guild is just full of surprises. Anyway, I want to fight you! I can't fight Wendy because apparently she's too young for me to fight and I might hurt or some shit like that, but against you? I finally get to have that rematch I've been begging for since Phantom Lord."

There was a glint in his eyes and he wasn't that surprised when he saw the same mischievous in her own eyes. Her magic was coming back quickly now, meaning she was now having the same instincts that she had been hiding.

"Once Juvia re-learns everything about her water dragon slayer magic, she'll make sure that she rusts Gajeel." She then pulled a book out of her bag. "In the cave, Juvia managed to take this out…"

The book was a hard and strong metal that would even be stronger than diamond. Gajeel just inhaled and knew whose it was. "I'm guessing that is Metalicana's diary." Juvia nodded and gingerly took it from her. He tried to put on a face to show that he couldn't care less, but he knew that Juvia knew that he was happy about it. She got up from the table.

"Juvia will leave Gajeel-kun to read it then."

Gajeel watched as she made her way over to Wendy and sat her down. Because of his hearing, he was able to hear the whole the conversation, from Wendy being shocked then to happiness. He settled back in the chair. Just to pass time and wait for Levy, he would read his _dad's _diary.

~x~

Juvia was on her way home when she remembered that she still had one more important book in her bag. She shoved the 'water dragon slayer book' over and reached for the bright red one. She pulled it out and hugged it to her chest as she walked. She passed her house and carried on in the direction of Natsu's house. As she was walking, a thought finally hit her. _I don't even know where he lives._

She smiled and shook her head. She's a _dragon slayer _so now; she has to act like one. She inhaled softly and bingo! There was the scent of hot flames and wood smoke. She also let her skin feel the warmth that was radiating from the direction of his home. She trudged on to get to the flame brain's house.

She managed to get the place and Juvia knew that Natsu would be able to smell her out and could tell that she would be standing there. The book that she hugged to her chest started to get warmer. The book kept on getting warmer every time she got closer to Natsu's house, meaning it was close to the intended reader. She left the book on the doorstep and left a note for him. _Won't he come to the door?_ She listened for footsteps, but instead all she could hear was the soft snoring inside.

She smiled softly and sadly. She knocked on the door so loud that it even shocked the life out of her too. As soon as the snoring stopped, she disappeared in a whole load of water and went home. She was not going to let herself be seen after what had happened on their job together. Who knows, he probably knew that she was there and just pretended to sleep so that he won't answer the door to her. She felt the tears trickle down her face until she heard the storm brewing outside.

She let the tears slide down her face for a while until she fell asleep and left them on her face to dry there.

Natsu had rushed to the door when he had smelt Juvia, but as soon as he got there, he knew he was too late. Juvia had disappeared and now she probably thinks that he hates her, even though he had wanted to apologize to her. Angry with himself, he punched the doorway and it made a huge dent in the wood that managed to fall to the ground. He had eyes of rage and it was all directed at himself. He should have never yelled at Juvia and he should have listened when she was right.

He let his arm fall limp to his side and as he hung his head in shame, a bright book that seemed to be on fire was on his doorstep. He found a note on top of it. He picked it up and he could smell the lingering scent of water and knew that Juvia had managed to find Igneel's diary just for him.

He read the note that was attached to the front of it.

_Natsu-san,_

_Juvia wants to apologise to you. Juvia knows that it's not fair how she didn't know that she was a dragon slayer, yet Juvia managed to find so many clues about her dragon. It should have been Igneel's clues that we found and not Juvia's. Natsu don't deserve this at all. That's why Juvia decided that she will just leave Natsu alone. Sure Juvia will still help Natsu whenever he wants her to, because we are Nakama, but Juvia won't be around Natsu so that it doesn't hurt Natsu every time Natsu thinks about the job that we just did._

_Juvia managed to find Igneel's diary for Natsu and Juvia really does hope that it helps Natsu out because this was the only clue Juvia could find. Juvia managed to find Grandine's and Metalicana's diary for Wendy and Gajeel, but Juvia really wanted you to have Igneel's. Juvia wants Natsu to read it and find everything Natsu can so that Natsu can at least know that Igneel is still here somewhere in this world._

_One last thing before Juvia stops writing. Juvia knows that we were only friends for less than 24 hours, but Juvia is happy we became friends. Because of Juvia's spontaneous nature, Juvia thought may have been falling in love with Natsu-san. Juvia is sorry for troubling Natsu-san._

Natsu's eyes kept on scanning over the paper like it was some sort of joke. When he realised that it wasn't, he shut the door to his home and went to go and mope on his bed. He put the flaming diary next to him and held onto Juvia's note. She was falling in love with him? With _him_?! The last person who ever told him that they loved him was a girl who died two years ago...

He held the note in his hand as he sighed. It was now up to him to see if he could make things better now. After all, Juvia loves him.

* * *

So how was that? This chapter got bumped by 4,000 words. Or 3,9and something lol. The original was about 6 thousand and something words and now this chapter is 10,002 words! It really shows that a lot of this had much to be improved upon!

I also read over the original and I realized that I didn't bring Happy into the chapter like AT ALL. So in order to fix that, this time around I did include Happy! I hope he was alright in there lol. Actually, I'm pretty sure that many people who are following the original don't even know that I have a rewrite. Maybe I should post up an extra chapter to tell people lol.

But yeah, this chapter was boring to write actually. Not that I didn't like it, but it was just boring because I had to make Natsu a bit OOC because of his anger and it was dragging ooooon! Either way, I hope you guys like it!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Send your reviews and I'll send my love!

Lolita-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So you guys, how have you all been? I hope you've all been well! This has just been a really jam packed week for me you know! I've just released a few new stories and now I'm working like super hard trying to get out new chapters to them all! I can't believe myself, I'm working super hard!

Okay, so now that ALL my exams are done and dusted until next year, my school life is going to be SOOOO relaxed, like I'm going to mess about SOOO much, I don't even care! I've never really been an angel in school, but I've never really gotten caught if I do anything bad. Teachers just laugh it off I guess, lol!

Okay, so with this chapter, it's very different to the third chapter of the original. In that one, I made Juvia not listen to Natsu's apology and then she ran and then got herself kidnapped. That is no longer the case here (**omg, spoiler alert**) so I guess you could say that my rewrite is getting along just fine! I'm moving on with this quicker than I expected!

But please don't forget, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters! I apologize for any poor spelling and grammar usage!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Secrets within magic**

**Chapter three**

It had been two weeks since Juvia had seen or even spoken to Natsu. At first, she had seen him coming towards her as though to talk to her, but she then grabbed Gajeel and forced him to go on a job with her. The iron dragon slayer didn't agree straight away, not without making Juvia promise him that she would fight him when they got back. She had quickly accepted it before Natsu had made his way over to the two of them.

Now, the two dragon slayers were on their way back from their long mission and also training. The job was only a week long, but Gajeel had also decided to use that time to force Juvia to learn all her spells in peace in a different town so that she wouldn't be disturbed when they got back to Magnolia.

"If you're a dragon slayer, you have to start acting like one. Now drink the fuck up!"

Those were his oh so encouraging words to force her to get in touch with her sealed off magic. Bit by bit, it was coming back to her and her senses were becoming enhanced once more. Sometimes, she would accidentally rely on just her old water magic that was significantly weaker and that would make Gajeel attack her without knowing he was doing so, so that she wouldn't try and dodge the attack. In the end, she would end up with multiple bruises and cuts.

They were forced to walk their way back to the guild from such a far distance because of the both of them having such poor motion sickness. Juvia had been alright at first, but the more her magic settled in, the more she was no longer able to ride on transport. _"Juvia is now beginning to wonder if being a dragon slayer is actually all that great."_

She pouted softly as she couldn't wait till she got back to the guild to get healed by Wendy properly. "Gajeel-kun, Juvia is _tired_." He turned around to see her lagging behind and he smirked before walking even faster in front of her.

"Stop slacking back there would ya? I bet that even lil ol' Wendy could be in better shape than you."

He heard her growl under her breath before she then fell in step with him, ignoring the winces and grimaces that came over her body as it screamed in pain for her to stop moving altogether. "That's not even funny, Gajeel-kun."

They were getting closer to the guild and only one thing was on Juvia's mind. Was Natsu there? Was he still angry with her? Would he try and talk to her again? She didn't know, but all she knew was that she was trying her best to get the fire dragon slayer out of her head because he was taking up every bit of her mind for the past two weeks. She didn't know why she still liked him despite his anger towards her.

Gajeel looked over at her and noticed that her whole demeanor had now changed and he rolled his eyes at her behaviour, not sure on how to make her feel better. "If you're gonna get all depressed and shit, could ya maybe go home? I don't know why you won't to kill yourself over him. First the stripper and now Salamander. You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Juvia isn't depressed, what is Gajeel-kun talking about?" She straightened out her back and stood tall, making no tears betrayed her act. So far so good. They were now at the guild doors.

"Good, that's what I like to see. I swear, if one little bit of rain touches my precious metal, I will NOT hesitate to hurt you."

Juvia just waved him off and he grinned when he saw Levy. He wouldn't admit it, but he was head over heels in love with the script mage! She smiled when she thought of her best friend falling in love. He may not want to admit it, but there was no point hiding the fact that he liked her when everyone else around them could see that he liked her.

Juvia was about to make her way over to the bar when she noticed Natsu walked past her. She stopped and blinked and he did the same thing when he saw her. They both stood there, watching each other, not sure on what to do. Juvia's eyes slid down as she walked past him to get to the bar. Natsu quickly latched his hand onto her elbow and she gasped, turning around to face him.

"Juvia..."

"What does Natsu-san want? Juvia already said that she will leave Natsu-san alone, so what does Natsu-san want? To hurt Juvia's feelings even further?"

Natsu winced as he let go. He wanted to apologize and he could see Happy out of the corner of his eyes, forcing him to do so. Mira had told him to take the girl on a date, but it was like the words won't even come out now. Was he even worthy of taking her on a date? He hurt her badly, yelled at a nakama and yet here he was, trying to get her to go on a date with him. Mira was watching him through her big round blue eyes with hope, but nothing was happening. Natsu was stalling.

"I just wanted to say sorry," he finally mumbled before walking away extremely quickly. Juvia stood there, a little surprised and also happy that he had done so. Maybe he finally saw that he was wrong? Was there hope for their friendship to be rekindled?

She wore a light smile on her face as she made her way over to the bar finally. "One orange juice please! Oh hello Gray-san! How are you and where is Erza-san?"

Gray was still trying to get used to the fact that Juvia no longer added the -sama on the end of his name and wasn't trying to get him to go on a date with her. He smiled, she was better this way. This is how she should always be. Well he couldn't blame the girl, she had never seen the sun before, so being the guy who made her see it, she must have been overly excited.

"Oh I'm good and as for Erza, both her and Lucy went on a job together, a kind of girls day out or something. She should be back soon." Juvia nodded and took a sip of her drink that had now arrived in front of her.

"Hey Juvia, I saw you and Natsu talking, did he ask you?"

Juvia raised an eyebrow. As far as she was concerned, Natsu didn't ask her anything, but only apologized. "No, Natsu-san only apologized to Juvia."

Gray took this as the time to quickly try and slip out of their conversation before they started gushing about something. He also wouldn't want to hear them talking so mushy about his rival, his opposite.

"Huh, I thought we had agreed that he take you out someplace nice. I guess he must have been so nervous." Juvia giggled a little bit as she thought of _Natsu _being nervous. Yeah right! The guy was so bold that sometimes it got people in heaps of amount of trouble, especially his team.

"Yeah right, Natsu-san isn't shy or nervous. Whatever though. Maybe Juvia should go back and talk to him?" She turned her head and saw that he was talking to Happy. Well, Happy was the one talking more, as though he was scolding his human friend. Mira smiled and pushed Juvia gently.

"Yes! Go and talk to him!"

Juvia nodded and made her way to him. He looked up and it was like he perked up when he saw her. Happy then left the both of them and Juvia stopped in front of the table and Natsu sat there, watching her to see if she was still upset or not. She didn't look like it to him. That was a good sign then!

Juvia couldn't help but take note that this was the table that they had both had their first proper conversation at back two weeks ago. Juvia smiled a little bit at that thought.

"Juvia...what are you doing here?"

She tilted her head cutely and it made him blush a little bit. "Well, Juvia thought that Natsu-san had something ask, but if he doesn't then Juvia will just leave." She turned back around, her smile fading as she realised that Natsu didn't really haven't anything to say.

"Wait, Juvia!" She stopped and Natsu stood up and took her back, bringing her back to the table. "I do have something to say! I just wanted us to hang out, like two weeks ago, back when we were okay! That night, when we were both talking as I took you to your house, I dunno. I just felt like I had to make sure you're alright, but then I was the one who hurt you the next day."

He then scratched the back of his head, blushing madly at what he was saying. This wasn't him at _all, _but he had heard about rumours like this when someone was in liked someone. They would act all weird and go to extra lengths just to make sure that they're okay, even if it involves doing and saying things they would never really do naturally.

"This is so hard to get out!"

"He liiiiikes you!"

"HAPPY!"

Juvia giggled behind the back of her hand as Natsu had grabbed Happy into a headlock and was trying to strangle the hell out of the cat.

"Juvia help me!"

Juvia laughed once more as she took Happy out of his hands and hugged him close to her and Happy sighed in relief, preferring to be in Juvia's arms rather than Natsu's. At least he was safe in Juvia's arms. "Thank you Juvia, your arms are so nice and cozy." He snuggled up in her arms, making Natsu jealous and Natsu pointed over in Carla's direction.

"Carla's over there, go and flirt with her."

Happy blew a raspberry at him before flying off to his own crush to go and pester her about some fish or something. Natsu sighed and Juvia stood there, watching him. "It's okay Natsu-san, Juvia gets it. So is Juvia forgiven then?"

"Yes, you are. You were never in the wrong anyway, it was always me. Friends again?"

Juvia smiled brightly and jumped him for a hug which he returned happily, glad that they were on good terms once more. They both pulled apart after they felt the magic surge right through them for the third time and they blushed again.

"Uh, so I'll go and pick out a job for us and meet me at the station in ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

They both went their separate ways and Juvia couldn't help but run quickly back to Fairy Hills in order to get to the station quickly. She was overjoyed that she had gotten back on good terms with Natsu. Nothing could ruin her good mood right now, nothing!

As she made her way to the station, she decided to take the shortcut. She bit her lip when the only path was in the forest, but she was a mage capable of looking after herself. Sure she used it with Gajeel, but there was never anyone there whenever they walked through, so she might as well go!

She stepped in there cautiously, but there was no one's presence. She let out a sigh of relief. She continued making her way in the direction of where the train station was.

She was now nearly home free, she was nearly there and out of this forest that was giving her the creeps! Then she heard a twig snap to her left and she whirled around, letting out a water slicer in that direction. She frowned as there was nowhere there and she couldn't feel anyone, talk less of smell anyone.

"Show yourself to Juvia! Stop being a coward and come out!"

She quickly dodged something was heading her way and she released another water sliver in the direction it came from before she got caught by someone from behind her. Her eyes went wide as she started struggling.

"Is that all you can do? Getting your dragon slayer magic back was pretty useless."

She growled and tried to get him to release her, but he then threw her to the floor and she glared up at him before she felt herself being paralysed in fear. He grinned at her, happy that she was now scared of him.

"It's been a while Juvia, remember me?"

"No, w-who are you?"

His grin dropped and he grabbed her roughly by her wrist, bringing her close to his face. She flinched and cried out. She couldn't anything, it was like whatever she had tried to dodge still got her. "You don't remember me? Oh, well I guess we can still change that as soon as we go back." He then brought his lips dangerously close to her ear. "I'll definitely make sure that you remember me."

There was only one thing she could do. She had felt Natsu arrive to the train station and he was now waiting for her about 100 meters away from her. The tears started piling up in her eyes. "NATSU! NATSU HELP JUVIA!"

Her kidnapper's eyes widened as he then squeezed down on her wrist even more, making Juvia choke on her sobs. That didn't discourage her one bit. "NATSU, PLEASE HELP JUVIA!"

"That's it, we're leaving this way."

"JUVIA!"

She looked up in happiness when she heard his voice and just as she held out her hand, forgetting that she was being kidnapped, there were leaves around them. Natsu's eyes widened. They were gone and without a trace as well. He stood there, his hand outstretched from when he tried to reach fro Juvia's hand. He stood there frozen for only Kami knows long before he yelled out in agony.

"JUVIA!"

* * *

The man stood there behind his desk as he was waiting for his 'delivery' to arrive. The presence that he had been accustomed to for a long time now appeared in his room once more. He smirked, looking over in the direction ever so casually. There was a figure of a woman standing there, but she was extremely transparent. 500 years. 500 years it taken for her to finally get back to this form and it wasn't even her proper form.

"Alice, you're back."

"Of course, I had to come and make sure that you're guild is doing the job properly. I need that girl given to me in one piece. She's proved to be very hard to manipulate mentally, she seems to be ignoring all of the things I've been saying to her concerning this Natsu guy."

The woman that had been named Alice narrowed her eyes as she made her way to the master's desk and sighed as she perched on it in front of him. "But the boy that you sent, he has done well in making sure she got here in one piece, so thank him for me."

"That's quite alright Alice. He's one of my best S class-mages, of course he was going to do well."

Alice smiled. Her smile lacked all sinister feeling and it was a surprise that she was bad as she seemed. "You shall do well, better than your father is doing anyway. I'll be back soon and the next time we see each other, I'll be in my proper body."

She caressed his face gently as he closed his eyes. Their relationship was a weird one. He knew of her and it seemed that he was the only one who of her history, being overshadowed by Zeref's dramatic history. He was intrigued by the woman, even if she was more ghost than human right now, but that didn't stop him. "Yes Alice, I hope that will be the case."

~x~

All of Fairy Tail was quiet for the past few days. Natsu ended up cancelling his mission, giving it to Blue Pegasus instead so that he could go back and tell the guild of what had happened. He couldn't help but blame himself because he knew that if he didn't get Juvia to go on that job with him, she would still be here right now with him.

Lucy was also stressed too. She had been kidnapped herself, and even though it was by Juvia herself, she wouldn't have wished such a thing upon Juvia. The thing that was different about her own kidnapping was that her own father had called for Phantom Lord to come and get her back, but Phantom Lord then used it as an excuse to fight against Fairy Tail. No one knows what they wanted Juvia for and it was scaring her.

"Hey Salamander, don't beat yourself up for it! The Ameonna should have known better as to not go down that path, I've told her never to go down there by herself!" That was Gajeel's way of trying to cheer up the fire dragon slayer. Natsu still shook his head as he made his way up to their master.

"Old man, what are we gonna do?! I got the man's smell, but I haven't even got a damn trace on him!"

Makarov sighed, knowing that this may have been the case. If they were watching Juvia's movements this whole time, then it was obvious that they would planned their movements extremely well.

"Natsu, I hate to say this, but we have to wait. If we go in without any lead, we might mess up. But don't worry, when we find out who did this, we'll get them back. No one takes a child of mine away from the guild."

Natsu started pacing about in frustration before Wendy ran into the guild with Carla flying in behind her. "Guys! Look what I found at the entrance of the forest that Juvia was in! I didn't open the box yet, but it seems to have a note on it about Juvia's disappearance!"

She straight away handed the note to Gajeel, as she knew that they were both best friend's and everyone started swarming around the dark haired mage. He frowned when he read the letter out loud.

"Hey fairies, you don't deserve something that can change this world. Instead, have a souvenir." He opened the box gently and everyone saw him pull out a claw. They were all confused as they hadn't been told that Juvia was a dragon slayer too. Wendy quickly explained, making everyone surprised as they started whispering to one another. Natsu snatched the claw from Gajeel's hands.

"If it's a dragon claw that they've sent, it's clear that Juvia is linked to the dragons in some way." He sniffed the claw intensely before giving it back to the other two and they nodded at one another.

"We got a lead old man."

"Well then what are we waiting? We have a family member to go and save!" They all roared out as they were heading out of the guild.

* * *

Okay guys, so it's almost midnight over here in the UK and I just wanted to get this out to you as quickly as I could, ya?! YA! Hahaha, I'm so sleep deprived.

But please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys to the maximum! (KHR quote, courtesy of Knuckle) tehee!

Lolita-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So this is my second and probably last update of the day seeing as it's actually just gone midnight over here lol. As I've said, this story isn't actually my main priority until I catch up to the bits that I haven't written about which will make it worth everyone's time to start reading lol. Either way, I hope that you're all enjoying the rewrite so far!

Time to reply to my one and only guest reviewer!

**Guest 1: **Nope, Natsu hasn't given Juvia the diary because he didn't get the chance to do so just yet!

Well, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters and I apologize now for any poor spelling and grammar mistakes! I'm only human!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Secrets within magic**

**Chapter four**

Juvia had been out of it for a while now and when she woke up, it took her a while to get her bearings straight. Her eyes were showing double when she woke up and she had never felt so weak before. If she was out for a long time, then obviously, she hadn't eaten in a while too. She noticed that she was on a cold and cobbled floor which had done nothing but pure damage to her back. She tried to sit up straight, but she was so stiff and needed help up.

She was panting when she finally sat up and she leaned her back against the wall, wincing in a great amount of pain. She could feel the magic ban handcuffs on her wrist and she sighed. How did she even end up this way? Actually, the real question was, _why _did she end up this way? She was pretty sure she had nothing anyone could ever want.

"_Actually, the dragon library. If Juvia's memory is coming back to her bit by bit, then Juvia will have immense knowledge on things that should have been destroyed."_

When she then opened her eyes, she found herself staring in the eyes of her kidnapper, her attacker. His orbs showed nothing but pure amusement, probably laughing silently at how pathetic she was looking right now, but she didn't care at all. Just what did they want with her and why should she remember him? It was a good thing she didn't remember him, after all, why would he say that then capture her and leave her with no food for Kami knows how many days?

"Why are you staring at Juvia? Aren't you going to try and kill Juvia now?"

He chuckled lowly and Juvia bit back a growl that was threatening to be released to show that she could probably still break out of the handcuffs. "Master wishes that you remain unharmed. Besides, I can't harm my good friend can i?"

Juvia let out a bitter laugh as she glared at him. "Juvia had no friends back then, until she met Gajeel-kun in Phantom Lord. You're just lying to Juvia."

He frowned at her and shook his head defiantly. "I think I would know who my best friend was. You were the dragon slayer girl that always made it rain whenever she was upset and your dragon parent was Mizu! But you forgot that as well didn't you? You forgot your own dragon's name. Soon, you'll remember why you became a dragon slayer too."

"Juvia already knows, it was to kill the dragons..." She had said it under her breath, but he had heard her anyway and was impressed that she was able to remember that. Maybe it would be easy for her to regain her memories after all!

"Yes, yes!"

Juvia shook her head head, ignoring the pain that was searing right through her as it threatened to rip her apart. That was the reason her and Natsu got in an argument in the first place! Plus, she doesn't want to kill a dragon, the only thing in the world that loved her at her birth! "NO! Juvia won't do it, you hear her? She won't! Now let Juvia go this instant! Juvia can't even remember it properly! She hasn't learnt any dragon slaying magic so Juvia has lost all basic knowledge! Juvia is useless to whatever you guys are trying to plan here! Why Juvia?" She started to sob gently, feeling angry with herself. At this point in time, she wanted nothing more than to be with her guild and sitting with Natsu and Happy. She didn't want this.

Him on the other hand just watched her crying as though it didn't affect him, because it didn't. "It's simple really. Your memories are coming back ever since 'the one' who was to help you remember things came into your life properly and soon enough, you'll be remembering everything else. You, you're the only human on this planet that knows about the secrets. The secrets behind magic, what it's truly here for and why it's here. Don't you want to find out?"

She shook her head, still sobbing as she had a resigned look on her face. She was tired and her body being in nothing but pain didn't help it this time. She looked up at the guy who was calling himself her best friend. "What is your name? You haven't told Juvia, even though we're supposed best friends."

"My name is Elric, and I will make sure I do everything in my power to remember me and your past. I want my friend back. Well anyway, sleep well, my sweet Juvia." He then walked away and shut out the lights and closed the door, leaving her in a cage in a room that was in a pit of darkness. Her tears didn't stop as she cried even harder. She thought about all her friends, about Natsu.

She sniffed and channelled her magic to magic it rain outside, but more of a signal calling. Hopefully, Gajeel will be able to remember what she said about this rain. She then felt herself losing all her energy as she slumped and fell unconscious.

~x~

Natsu and Gajeel had been running from Fairy Tail to wherever the destination was. The guild had followed on behind them, but they soon lost the both of them when they got too fast. Instead, Wendy stayed with them to make sure that everyone knew where they would be going. The two dragons slayers couldn't afford to be throwing up and being weak when they got off the train to go and rescue Juvia.

"Salamander! We should slow down a little bit in order to make sure that the rest of the guild can catch up with us too! We don't know the strength of these people, we need the guild!"

Natsu ignored him as his emotions were now leading him and he wasn't thinking straight anymore. All he had on his mind was that Juvia needed to be saved and he was here, being the cause of her kidnapping. He was going to make sure that he got her back, even if it was the last thing he did.

Natsu ran on even harder and Gajeel cursed under his breath. "Come on flame brain, don't be like that!" Suddenly, the rain started pouring and it made them stop. Natsu looked down at his arms, where the rain was falling. It didn't start of with small droplets first, it just poured down heavily. He frowned as the water felt so familiar, like the water was apart of him or something.

"Is this Juvia?"

"Yeah, it's her distress signal that she told me about, though we never actually used it because we didn't need to. The closer we get to where she is, the hotter the water gets." Natsu nodded and made his walked a little to the left, feeling a difference in the water temperature.

"It got hotter over here."

"Then that's the way we go. Maybe they were trying to throw us off with some decoy and they didn't know that Juvia could do this. I hope Wendy catches on."

**Back to Juvia**

They had taken her to some weird room. There was a seat in the middle with some weird contraption and she knew immediately that they were going to tie her down to the chair and then make her remember everything. It was going to be no use though. If a DRAGON had sealed parts of her memory and magic away, why the hell would a HUMAN be able to retrieve it? They must be planning something else, but only Kami knows what.

"This is going to help us help you get your memories back, then you'll remember that we are indeed friends." Juvia wanted to fight him, to struggle against his grip, but she had no energy for that. She didn't even have the energy to walk by herself and he was literally dragging her across the floor as though she were a slave. Oh how far she had fallen. Things really weren't looking up in her life were they? It would be better for her if she just died to be honest.

He threw her into the chair and she hissed in pain, glaring at him once the pain became bearable. She was then chained to the seat and another man and a figure came in. Juvia started blinking multiple times, thinking her eyesight was now failing her. Was that woman...transparent?

"Hello Juvia, do you know who I am?"

Juvia knew that voice from somewhere, but from where? Voice...

"The voice from Juvia's head..."

The figure seemed to smile as she then felt something in her chest. Then she became a little more solid. "That is correct my darling Juvia. My name is Alice, your guardian angel if you wish. I'm here to help you get your powers back as well as help you get over the heartache that you call love. Trust me."

Juvia didn't like the way the woman was talking to her. Then she ran her finger down Juvia's cheek, almost as though she wanted those cheeks for herself...It reminded her of a little story she once overheard back in the orphanage of Hansel and Gretel. The way the old witch would prod and poke at the boy that she wanted to fatten in order to eat him. It was like that.

Alice then nodded at Elric. "Flip the switch."

Juvia started panicking and turned her head to look at Elric. She shook her head. "Please-"

Outside, the rain let up.

* * *

Gajeel and Natsu stopped as they stared up at the sky. This couldn't be happening, not now, not EVER! Natsu felt like dying there. The only trail that they had was gone. He looked at Gajeel so some sort of reassurance, that maybe this happens every ten minutes before it starts up again in order to save her magic. The other dragon's slayers face didn't seem to give him what he wanted.

"Do you think the others are there by now?"

"Who knows? It's not like they had something to follow, they were going blindly." They had Wendy with them and she would be able to sniff Juvia out.

"But Gajeel, the rain would have washed Juvia's scent away!" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Get it right volcano man, that was Juvia that caused the rain, meaning that her scent was written all over the drops of water. Wendy can follow that hot head." Natsu sighed with relief. Whoever these people were, they were going to need all the help they could get to take them down.

~x~

The next time that Juvia woke up, she was in a bed. She looked up at the ceiling, not really wanting to get up, so she just laid there. What exactly had just happened? Was she on a job that had knocked her out for a long time or something? She didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to see her friends.

She sat up slowly in her bed before groaning lightly and gingerly touching her head. "Juvia feels like she's got a hangover." She swung her legs off of the side of the bed slowly as she used the water at her fingertips to massage the temples of her head. Then she heard the door open.

"What is Elric doing here?"

He grinned at her, obviously happy that she was now addressing him like they were good friends. "You fell down pretty hard on our last job through the mountains. Came in to see if you're okay."

"_He's lying."_

Juvia didn't know where she had heard that voice from before and she ignored it. He probably wasn't, after all, why would her best friend need to lie to her? She shrugged and gave him a slight smile. "Juvia thanks Elric so much."

"That's okay, that's what friends are for! Anyway, we just need to know how much you can remember so that we know that you don't have any memory loss."

"Juvia can remember our home town, Alyia. Juvia is a water slayer and trained under the water dragon named Mizu. Juvia also lived under the lake in a cave with Mizu. And obviously, you're Elric, son of the town's blacksmith. Elric took the blow for Juvia when they wanted to hurt her." She looked up at him, a warm look settling in her eyes. "Juvia never got to thank Elric for that because she went running off."

He shrugged at her. "Hey, it's okay. It was years ago and we're friends because of it. That's more than enough for a thank you."

"_Juvia, don't fall for their trap."_

It was suddenly like she had been awoken from some sort of haze when she realised that she had been put under some sort of spell. The sweeter sounding voice was back in her head as she felt it soothing her and stopping her from being manipulated. She glanced outside and she remembered that she was supposed to have a signal up.

"Elric? How long has Juvia been out for?"

"About...6 hours."

Juvia cursed inwards. She had gone 6 hours without giving the guild a signal. They must have given up or at least stopped somewhere the night. There was no way they would blindly go looking for someone who barely mattered in the guild without some sort of lead on how to find her. He then clapped his hands, making her jump out of her thoughts as he grinned at her.

"Well, I gotta get going! If you've forgotten, you're part of Snakecove! Come down to the rest of the guild when you're done changing." He pointed at the clothes he had left for her before he kissed her cheek and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Juvia rubbed at her cheek, desperate to get the feel of his lips off of her. She only had eyes for one person only and that was Natsu. She stared out into the rain, wondering if he could feel her magic coursing through it. Hopefully he would. There was obviously something more to that rune. Was it a way to unseal her remaining magic? Why was she falling in love so quickly with Natsu when she had only just made the decision on letting go of her love for Gray? Did it have something to do with the rune as well?

As she got changed into her new outfit, she saw that her Fairy Tail mark was still on her thigh, making her sigh in relief. There was a possibility that they had not seen it, they had forgotten about it or they just didn't care about the significance of guild insignias. Either way, it was better for her.

The outfit that had been given to her was the same as Edolas Lucy's one, but only in navy blue. She put her foot into the boots and when she quickly glanced in the mirror, it made her do a double take. She stared at her shoulder and noticed a green snake twisting around a cave. Her eyes widened. "No, no, no, no! They can't have given Juvia a new mark! What is this?"

How did it even work if you had two guild insignias? Sure that wasn't allowed! Will the magic council be after her soon enough? She didn't know how she was going to explain this to anyone and right now, her only main concern was getting a signal back to the others. She walked up to her window and channelled her anger yet again. This time, she had many reasons as to be angry. She wiped her cheek again where Elric had kissed her, still feeling his cold lips on her skin. "Ugh, so disgusting." She counted her lucky stars as to the fact that he hadn't attempted to kissing her lips. That was reserved strictly for someone else. Her face fell as she looked over the balcony.

"_Natsu...Are you even worrying about Juvia?"_

* * *

"Guys, hurry the fuck up, I'm worried about Juvia!"

Natsu was trying to make everyone get off the train quickly so that they can go and find the one girl who loved him. The rest of the guild looked tired, as though they had been on a blind goose chase the whole time and the train journey had made them tired. Lucy frowned at her partner.

"Hey, we're all worried too okay Natsu? Juvia is nakama as well, but we're just so tired."

"Okay I'm sorry. Let's start heading North anyway. That's where the rain starts getting hotter again. We should be able to find her there somewhere." He started walking slowly this time, knowing that Juvia was okay. Plus, they were all probably going to end up fighting, there was no use in getting there with a tired guild.

"How long do you think it will take us Master?"

Makarov shrugged as the dragon slayers were the ones leading the way now. He looked to Levy. "Maybe an hour tops with the way that Natsu has calmed down. No one kidnaps one of my brats!"

~x~

The guild master to Snake cove sat in his chair, a smirk lingering on his face as Alive stood next to his chair. Elric walked in and bowed to the both of them. "Master, Juvia has settled in nicely and she has regained all of her memories. Before we know it, she should be reciting every spell that we need in order to surpass Zeref and his own dark magic." Alice was the one to smirk. Zeref, a being that she had not seen in many centuries now. She couldn't wait to make her name more well known than his own.

"Excellent Elric. As usual, you never fail to please us. Now, all we need to do is get rid of those annoying faires."

His master showed him the crystal ball that he was looking into. Elric frowned as he saw the whole guild making their way to theirs. "Master, should we stop them?" The man waved his hands.

"They're falling right into our trap anyway. This is a perfect time to use Juvia against them. She better have every bit of knowledge about her magic!" Elric nodded. "Great. Everyone should be in the hall soon. Tell them to get ready for a fight."

Elric bowed once again and walked out.

"You're really doing well with them. Very soon, we shall be seeing who the strongest mages are around here." The master chuckled along with Alice as her body became more solid once more. Not long left until she was fully human again.

Juvia was walking around her room. She was bored and for some reason, she felt weak. "When are they going to call Juvia already? Why is Juvia even needed anyway?" She could hear someone walking up the stairs to her room and she waited silently.

"Oi, you in there?" Juvia rolled her eyes at the rude voice. It was a female.

"Wait, Juvia is coming out!" She stuck her foot into the thick black boots and made her way out. There was a girl her age with red hair like a lion's mane. She also wore a black long sleeved shirt and a red skirt on top of black leggings that were torn as well as black boots.

Her green cat like eyes scanned over Juvia over before she looked away, almost as though she were disgusted to be looking at her. "Is that it? There's nothing remotely special about you. I'm not impressed. Let's go." She walked away as her chains on her skirt clanged together. Juvia rolled her eyes as she walked behind her.

"And you are...?" Juvia's head snapped up.

"Juvia Loxar. Water mage and water dragon slayer." The girl snorted, as though to finally understand what Juvia's purpose was in her guild.

"That's why you're so important huh? You're a dragon slayer. They're so overrated." Juvia mimicked her behind her back before responding.

"Well, Juvia is an ex S-class mage and she didn't even know she was a dragon slayer. Surely that counts for something."

By then, the other girl had already ignored her, and was walking way ahead of her. Juvia had to hold back a growl that was threatening to come out of her throat. She was not going to get on with this messy looking girl at all and already she wanted to fight her. Now she understood the rivalry between most guys at Fairy Tail. This girl was practically _begging _for a fight from her!

"Whatever. You're probably wondering who I am. My name's Tempest and I am the best re-equip mage you will ever meet, just keep that in mind." Juvia smirked behind her back. This girl seemed really easy to annoy and she already knew a way to push her button. All she had to do was try and look innocent while saying so.

"Oh? Juvia thought that the Titania was the best re-equip mage. Honestly, Juvia had never even heard of Tempest before."

Tempest lashed out at her, lightning at her hand as Juvia ducked and her hand smashed into the wall behind her. The girl was even angrier by the minute. "You better watch yourself, _dragon_. I might just hurt you and you won't be so lucky as to dodge that one."

Juvia couldn't help it as her smirk grew. This side of her was never apparent and she was blaming it on her dragon slayer instincts. She was feeling dareful and she wanted to push her luck by pushing all of her buttons. It would be funny. "Sorry, Juvia can't watch herself, there isn't a mirror nearby."

This time, Tempest sent another punch to Juvia, but this one wasn't lightning filled. Juvia just stood there, letting Tempest think that she got the best of her until Juvia didn't flinch and Tempest's hand went right through her. "Juvia doesn't really like Tempest's attitude and she doesn't care about what she has against Juvia. Now, if Tempest could be so kind as to remove her hand from Juvia's body, that would be nice."

Tempest stood there, surprise in her eyes as she retracted her hand from Juvia's water body. No one had told her of that and it was a huge surprise. Juvia wasn't joking when she said she was an S class-mage. She could literally walk away from a fight with minimal injuries. That didn't make her respect Juvia in the slightest. If anything, it made her hate her even more.

Tempest pushed open the door to the guild hall and already Juvia could hear the screaming and the shouting. As soon as she got a glance inside, she couldn't help but reminded of Fairy Tail. The swearing and cursing, the shouting and fighting, the magic flying and the drinking! It almost made her tear up as she wanted to do nothing more than be with her original guild, but she couldn't show any signs of weakness, or the fact that she remembers being in Fairy Tail.

She noticed Elric coming in through another door and she noticed Tempest straighten up when she noticed him too. Juvia smirked. It was so obvious that Tempest liked Elric. It was probably why she was so jealous of her as well then. She probably thought that she was here to take Elric away from her. _"Well Juvia doesn't love Elric."_

"HEY EVERYONE! GET READY, MASTER SAYS WE HAVE A FIGHT!"

That seemed to get everyone's attention as they all stopped what they were doing and started looking at Elric who obviously came bearing good news for them all. "That's right! We have a fight coming to us in a few minutes and it would be best if you all save your magic!"

Juvia noticed that Tempest had gone off to a corner of girls as they were all giggling at the obvious good news. She saw the redhead then speak up. "Oh? And what guild may this be, Elric?" Juvia wanted to puke at her seductive tone that Elric seemed to not pick up on.

"I heard it's Fairy hunting season..."

The whole guild was in an uproar as they were excited. It was finally time for the fight of their lives! Elric made his way over to Juvia who was just standing there, not cheering. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why aren't you excited? This is fight of our lives!"

Juvia was ready to sell herself out and tell him that she hasn't forgotten where she came from and what he did to her, but she couldn't. They will try even harder until she really does forget. "Sorry, Juvia doesn't know who Fairy Tail is." She could see Tempest glaring at her from the corner of her eye as she was talking to some girls about something. Elric have her a weird look before grabbing her around her waist.

"Yes! Fairy Tail is the guild that we're going to be destroying."

Juvia gave him a weak smile, pushing her first up into the air a bit halfheartedly. That wasn't what she wanted at all.

* * *

So how was that for you guys? Things are getting a bit intense now huh? Lol naaah, not really right? Or maybe they are? Well you'll have to wait for my next update to find that out lol. Well, whenever I update that is tehee.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Reviews may not be my life, but they make me smile!

Lolita-chan


End file.
